


CutiePie

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed and Mayweather snuggle in their cute little lovable arms. (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written not in canon with any of my other R/M pieces. I joked about making a silly fanfic and then got encouraged to really do it at entslash, so I blame this solely on all of you! This is definitely *not* to be taken seriously. I don't know how you could take it seriously but all I need is someone telling me this isn't in character for the boys. Well duh! Also, anyone who's seen what Connor wore to the Grand Slam Convention 2002 in LA will know what I'm talking about with Trip's poor fashion style. I just had to find a way to tease him one more time.  


* * *

"Pookie, come over here and put that silly report away."

"I'm nearly done, SnuggleBunny. You can wait for me, can't you dearest?"

Travis sighed dramatically. "I suppose so, love. It's just so cold over here in bed all by my lonesome." He gave him a puppy-dog look.

Malcolm chuckled to himself, throwing Travis an adoring smile before getting back to work. "Don't worry sweetie I'm nearly done."

Travis sighed again, stretching out on the bed. "Please, please, please come to bed, SugarPlum. You work too hard, please come over here and snuggle."

"You know I can't resist your begging, CutiePie." Malcolm tossed his PADD onto the desk and leapt into bed. They curled up happily together.

"This is much better, thank you Pumpkin."

"Mmm, you're welcome cutie. So how was my PoohBear's day?"

"Kinda boring without you SweetCheeks."

Malcolm chuckled softly. "Sorry I couldn't stay on the Bridge today, Kitten."

"Oh Stinky, I knew you had work to do. I just missed my baby." Travis nuzzled against Malcolm's neck.

"I missed my Boo-Boo too. It was hard working with Trip today. That boy...he has no sense. Did you see what he was wearing off duty the other day, darling?"

"No, what Angel?"

"This horrible shirt with, I swear HoneyBuns, this disgusting leaf pattern. I just had to ask him, 'Exactly which time capsule did that come out of?', but all he did was smirk at me, the little devil."

Travis chuckled softly. "Don't worry too much about him, Cookie, he can take care of himself."

"I know Muffin, I know."

"So should we get to sleep CuddleBug?"

"Yes I suppose it is getting late, Cupcake. Goodnight."

They shared a loving kiss before pulling the blanket over themselves. They were just drifting off when they were both startled awake by someone jumping into bed with them.

"Where have you been, Gorgeous? It's late!" Malcolm snapped at him a little.

Trip grinned as he snuggled into bed. "Working late is all, TeddyBear. I'm exhausted."

"Well don't work so late honey," Travis teased before they curled up again.

"I promise both my SnookerDoodles I won't jump into bed late again."

And with that they finally got some sleep.

* * *

With a start Malcolm woke up, sitting up in bed quickly. He glanced around and was relieved to just see Travis beside him in bed, still asleep. He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. Malcolm hadn't had such a ridiculous dream since...Oh yes, since dreaming of T'Pol while stuck with Trip in the shuttlepod. He ran a hand over his face. Pookie? SweetCheeks? Stinky? What was it with him and nicknames? He sighed and laid back down. And Trip? What a ridiculous dream. He shook his head, deciding whatever he ate last night he would never again have it before going to bed.

Travis stirred beside him and mumbled softly, "SugerPlum...please come here baby..."

Malcolm froze.


End file.
